


sick of all these people talking (sick of all this noise)

by chappedhands



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Library AU, M/M, My First Work, just a glimpse of niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappedhands/pseuds/chappedhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are we hugging?" Zayn asked him softly and Harry laughed lightly, pulling back so he could look at Zayn's face, a goofy grin on his face.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm hugging you because you found my book, and you're very pretty." Harry murmured, causing Zayn's cheeks to turn into about 6 shades of red in under one minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick of all these people talking (sick of all this noise)

"How many times do I have to tell you not to read on the job?"

Zayn whirled around at the familiar sound of Liam's voice and he couldn't help but roll his eyes a little at his friend. How does he really expect Zayn to work in a fucking _library_ without reading? It's impossible and would totally be against Zayn's nature. He put the book down and put his hands on his hips,

"Liam, even Niall, our boss, doesn't mind me reading. You're just jealous because instead of keeping you company, I'm reading." He clarified and Liam's face broke into a pout, putting his hands on his hips to match Zayn and then he chuckled a little,

"Z, you're my best mate. You have to entertain me." He grinned, causing a fond eye roll to come from Zayn. Zayn and Liam worked at the library, which was run by Niall. Of course now, with the presence of Internet and such, no one bothered to come in here anymore. Unless it was exam season, that's when all the Uni students would come in here to study. Even though people rarely came in here, Niall still paid Liam and Zayn generously and Zayn would honestly never leave the place. It had this kind of aura with its antique furniture and the shelves and all the books organised neatly on every single shelf. It satisfied Zayn a lot. Besides, it's where he could work with his best friends and Zayn really valued that.

The bell that was located on top of the door rang, signalling that people were coming in. Zayn and Liam directed their gazes away from each other in surprise, only to see two lads walk in. They looked about Zayn's age. One of them was quite tall, and the other was average; on the borderline of short. Zayn's attention immediately was directed towards the tall one because _wow_. He had the most beautiful hair Zayn had ever seen. It was curly and a light brown, that reminded Zayn of chestnuts. Curly's eyes and Zayn's eyes immediately locked and again, _wow_ , because those have to be the greenest eyes Zayn's ever seen. Curly smiled widely at Zayn and he realised he was staring before he looked down at his feet. He then turned his gaze to his friend, with striking blue eyes and feathery brown hair. He was gorgeous too, but Zayn was more interested in Curly.

"Uh, may I please have some help? I'm looking for a certain book," Curly spoke, eyes still fixated at Zayn. His voice was deep and smooth. It made something inside Zayn bubble. It honestly reminded him of honey. Zayn felt as if he was specifically talking to him and he nodded, walking towards him. 

"I can help you find it. Just tell me the name of the book and we'll search our system." Zayn told him and ran his fingers through his hair. Curly's face broke into a grin and he nodded, "Thank you, uh, Zayn." He murmured, reading what's on the name tag that was attached to Zayn's shirt. 

"Haz, I'm not entirely sure they'll find your weird voodoo astrology book shit." Curly's mate spoke, which caused Curly's cheeks to flush a pretty pink colour as he shushed his mate,

"Just go talk to the worker you like and leave me be, eh? What's his name again? Li-" Curly's mate had his hand on his mouth before Curly managed to finish the sentence. Zayn watched them with an amused smile on his face before he looked at Curly, 

"So, uh, what's the book's name?" He asked him softly and tilted his head a little while Curly told him the book's name, voice as silky smooth as honey. Zayn made his way to the computer behind the desk and typed out the name slowly, just to observe the anticipation that seemed to grow on Curly's face. It was extremely endearing. 

"We have the book, yeah. Do you want to come, or wait here until I bring it to you?" Zayn asked him and Curly made a weird motion with his hand but Zayn figured, or hoped that it meant he was going to come with him. He started walking towards the many shelves, counting them mentally until he reached the shelf with Curly's book.

"My name's Harry. You never asked, but it's Harry." Curly, no  _Harry_ , said and Zayn couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face before he nodded a little, rummaging through the rows of books until he found the book that Harry asked for and pulled it out. He gently cleaned it with the hem of his shirt, cheeks slightly flushing before he held it out for Harry,

"There you go. Return it whenever, yeah? Just, the deadline is in three weeks or you'll have to pay for it." He warned him and Harry took the book with a wide grin on his face. It made Zayn feel like he'd just done humanity a favour. Now, Zayn had just expected a very sincere 'thank you' by the look on his face, but suddenly Harry's arms were wrapped around him in a tight _hug_. Zayn stood awkwardly for a few moments before he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry, letting the other lad hug him.

"Why are we hugging?" Zayn asked him softly and Harry laughed lightly, pulling back so he could look at Zayn's face, a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, I'm hugging you because you found my book, and you're very pretty." Harry murmured, causing Zayn's cheeks to turn into about 6 shades of red in under one minute.

Zayn rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head, "I seriously hope you don't flirt with everyone who gets you books." He murmured and chuckled a little before Harry shook his head no, 

"Only you, really." Harry grinned and Zayn couldn't help but roll his eyes again, "Now, if you meet up with me tonight, I know this amazing place. We can discuss how pretty you are." Harry offered and pulled back from Zayn completely, a hopeful grin on his face. 

"Yeah, of course. Just, wait." Zayn murmured and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling out a black pen from his pocket and writing his phone number on it, before putting the pen back in his pocket. "Text me the address and I'll meet you there." He smiled a little at how this all turned out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Now, come on before Liam thinks we're shagging or something." He mumbled and started walking back out with Harry. He made his way behind the desk to type on the computer that the book was taken and Harry grinned, leaning against the counter,

"I'll see you tonight." He told Zayn and leaned across to smack a kiss on Zayn's cheek before he grabbed his friend's arm, walking out of the library with the book in his hands.

"Louis' nice. A bit rowdy, but he's nice." Liam said, turning to Zayn, and he couldn't help but chuckle at Liam's words because of course Louis was nice. He was Harry's friend.

"Harry asked me out." Zayn told Liam with a shrug, laughing once Liam clapped him on the back and made a noise, eyebrows wiggling, causing Zayn's cheeks to flush slightly as he rolled his eyes a little.

"Lovely night with Curly, then." Liam teased as he put some books back in their places, humming softly to himself.

Zayn nodded. Lovely night with Curly, indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I really hope you've enjoyed it. Please leave kudos, and comments. I really hope you like it. x 
> 
> Title is from the song 'Castle' by Halsey.


End file.
